


相拥而眠

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 同床共枕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 当Steve回到房间后，发现Tony在他房间里...





	相拥而眠

当Steve在自己房间里看见Tony的时候，他是很惊讶的。

虽然已经是恋人关系，也做过不少成年人才能做的事情，但是两个人一直都没有睡在同一个房间过，他们基本都是在厕所或是半夜在客厅就来一发。所以当他在自己的房间看见一个裸着上半身，头发还在滴水的Tony的时候，Steve一时不知道该作何反应，甚至怀疑自己是不是走错了房间。

“Steve。”Tony看起来倒是很平静，他用毛巾擦拭着自己的头发，Steve看见一些小水珠顺着Tony的脖/颈滑下，让他有些口干舌燥。

“你，怎么在这儿？”Steve向前走了几步。“找我有什么事吗？”

“没事，我房间水龙头坏了，我懒得修了，来蹭你的用。”Tony说这话的时候眼睛都没眨一下。

Steve觉得眼皮子跳了跳，他仔细端详了一会儿Tony的脸，将双臂环抱在胸前，挑眉：“…你真的以为我会信吗？”

“你信不信就是你的问题，而不是我的。”

“Tony？”

Tony深呼吸一口气，像是忍受不了Steve那个【我知道你在打什么鬼主意，但我想让你说出来】的微笑一样朝Steve挥了挥手：“好吧，不是热水器的问题。”

Steve点点头：“嗯哼。”

“我今天不想一个人睡，我觉得，鉴于你是我的男朋友，我来和你挤一挤你应该也不会介意。”Tony不自在地耸了耸肩。“我说出来了，你尽管嘲笑我好了。”

Steve盯着Tony好一会儿，就在Tony差点想找个地方钻进去的时候，Steve突然走上前，一屁/股坐上炕，伸手拿过Tony手里的毛巾，有些霸道地把Tony往他的方向一带，Tony就这么呆愣地坐进Steve的双/腿/间，被Steve用毛巾擦拭着头发。

“Steve…”

“嘘。”Steve低沉的声音就在Tony耳边，像是哄小孩子一样，只不过有些凑得太近了，Tony不自在地缩了缩脖子，感觉自己的耳垂有些发烫。

Steve的动作一如他的性格一样温柔，轻柔又耐心，Tony感觉Steve似乎是在一根一根地弄干他的头发，而他的体温有些高，弄得Tony觉得自己似乎呆在了一个30摄氏度的空间里。温暖总能萌生睡意，Tony不由地将自己的背靠上Steve的胸膛，Steve也很配合地挪了挪自己，让Tony能够在自己怀里呆着舒服。

“我觉得你会宠坏我的。”就在Steve以为Tony在自己怀里睡着的时候，他突然听见Tony的声音，闻言，Steve有些诧异地低头看他，只见Tony低着头，把玩着自己的手，说话的声音闷闷的。“你不能连头发都要帮我弄干。”

“可你不是很喜欢吗？”

“…”

Steve见Tony不回答，停下了手中的动作：“不喜欢？”

“…喜欢。”

“那是怎么了？”Steve不禁放柔了声音，他觉得自家男朋友今天似乎有些不太对劲。

“我喜欢这个，但我不想习惯这个。”Tony扭头看着Steve。“隔壁万磁王和X教授又在闹离婚了。”

“他们这样不已经是常态了吗？”Steve忍不住在Tony脑袋上揉了揉，手感很好。

“我只是…”Tony叹了口气。“万一有一天你厌倦了，我得重新习惯没有你在身边的日子…光是想想我就受不了。”

“那就不要想。”Steve伸手搂紧Tony，将脑袋搭在Tony的肩膀上。“没有万一，我们会一直在一起，直到我们都进了坟墓。”

“我想和你一起变老，Steve。”Tony将一只手放上Steve搂在他腰上的手，Steve松开手，转瞬又与Tony十指相扣。

“我们会一起变老的，而等我们都走不动路的时候，我可能还是会提醒你不能做什么不能做什么。”

“根本不是提醒，Steve，你就是在命令我。”

“而你知道我的命令是对的。”

“我现在换一个男朋友是不是太晚了？”

“太晚了，不可能的了。”Steve偏头亲了亲Tony的脸颊。“我会缠着你一辈子的。”

Tony沉默了几秒后撑起身子，转身将双手环上Steve的脖子，将脑袋凑上去，声音小小的：“那你得保证…保证你不会丢下我。”

Steve一瞬间感觉鼻子有些发酸，他眨巴了下眼睛把眼泪憋回去，伸手抱紧了Tony，使劲点了点头：“我答应你。”

Tony倚靠在Steve的怀里，打量着周围：“原来你房间是这样子的。”

“我以为我们的房间都是你设计的？”

“是我设计的没错，但是毕竟那时你们都还没有住进来，房间里的感觉是，死/的。”Tony将脑袋挪到一个舒服的位置。“但现在你来了，给这个房间带来了不一样的感觉。”

“不一样的感觉？”

“生机。”Tony看着Steve的眼睛里亮亮的。“你带来了生机，Steve。”

Steve微微一笑，他眼里的温柔绝对不比Tony少。Steve将脸贴上Tony的脑袋，在发旋顶上落下一吻：“我爱你。”

Tony一愣，脸颊以肉眼可见的速度变红：“怎么突然…”

“我觉得我需要天天提醒你这一点。”

“不，天天说这个还是…”

“这样你这个聪明的脑袋瓜子就不会变笨，笨到觉得我会离开你，笨到在那里患得患失。”Steve轻轻掐了一把Tony的脸。“笨到觉得我不够爱你。”

Tony心里又酸又甜，这种感受冲击着他，让他感觉自己跟个恋爱中的小姑娘一样。Tony用一只手捂住眼睛，故作凶狠的样子：“啊你好烦啊！”

“我爱你。”

“！哎呀说了…”

“我爱你。”Steve轻笑起来，他颤动的胸膛震得Tony心口有些发疼，他感觉Steve凑到了他耳边，跟耍赖似的重复着那句告白。“我爱你我爱你我爱你…”

而Tony已经说不出话来反驳Steve了，他只觉得又羞又开心，只好将脸埋进被子里：“睡觉睡觉！”

“你还没回应我。”Steve却是下定决心要跟他对/干/到底一样，一把扯开Tony蒙住脸的被子。“我说我爱你，你该回什么？”

“你几岁了啊我的天。”

“三岁。”

Tony语塞，一向稳重的Captain America耍起赖皮来让他完全无法招架，他只好盯着天花板，默默地给自己接下来要干的事情做个心理预防针。这时的Steve倒也不急了，一只手撑着脑袋看着Tony，脸上的笑容怎么都藏不住。

Tony瞟了Steve一眼又一眼后，终于一下子坐起来，伸出双手抱住Steve的脑袋，凑上去使劲亲了一下：“行了吧。”

“你还没说。”

“…”Tony终究是被打败了，他深呼吸了一口气，看着Steve的蓝眼睛，认真的说出了那三个字。

“我爱你。”

盯着Tony的Steve的表情却不是Tony料想的得意，而是有些，恍惚？Tony正有些不安时，却被男人一把拉进怀里吻了上去，被掐住下巴的Tony感觉Steve似乎都要把他的舌头给吞了下去，津/液/交换，水/声/响彻了整个房间。

一吻终于完毕，Tony躺在床上大口喘气，耳边却传来了Steve的那句‘我爱你’，温温柔柔的语气里满是不容置疑的坚定。Tony已经分不清他眼角滲处的泪是因为缺氧还是因为内心的触动，他只知道，他爱他身边这个男人爱到发狂，那个爱意已经深入骨髓。

而他愿意为他付出一切。

花絮：  
第二天从Steve房间里出来的Tony正好被前来约Steve去晨跑的Sam和Bucky撞了个正着。

花絮2：  
还不到下午，Steve和Tony睡一起的消息就传遍了整个复联。

花絮3:  
好像还传到了神盾局那里。

花絮4:  
Coulson有些心碎，Fury有些眼疼。


End file.
